OC's Needed!
by kdanielle123
Summary: I need OC's! Information is inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I came up with three stories to write, but the thing is I need more characters! One of my stories I'm going to have my OC in it just because I want her to be in there. Okay so here are the story ideas!

Just a Summer Fling?: Big Time Rush does a concert in St. Louis, Missouri and meet four girls they really like. They ask them to join them for the rest of the summer till they have to go back to school. After the summer is their relationship going to last or is it just going to be a summer fling or will their relationships even last till the end of the summer? (My OC is going to be with Kendall)

To save my best friend: Big Time Rush have four best friends and each are closer to one than the others. What all four of the guys don't know is that the girls' boyfriends are really abusive except one who is a cheater. Can the guys save their best friends or will they lose them? (I also need four guys)

Do I really like her?: The boys all have girlfriends, but the thing is they don't know if they really like them or not. One day their girlfriends are kidnapped. Of course the guys do the first thing that comes to mind: call Penny Lane. She can't come to America but tells them of four girls that may be able to help them. After their journey to save their girlfriends will they want to stay with them or date the four hot spies that helped them save their girlfriends? (I need eight OC's. Four spies and four girlfriends)

Big Time Rush Girls'Application:

Basic

Name:

Nicknames:

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

BTR guys in order of preference:

Appearance

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Usual style (for to save my best friend the girls will need to wear long sleeve t-shirts):

Favorites

Movie:

Music Genre:

Singer:

Animal:

Color:

Food:

For To save my best friend

How do you want the Big Time Rush member to find out?:

Big Time Rush's first girlfriends in: Do I like her's Application

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

BTR guy in order of preference:

Personality (she's going to be rich keep that in mind):

How does she get kidnapped:

How does she react when she sees the girls with Big Time Rush:

Guys' Application:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Personality:

Why does he abuse his girlfriend?:

How do you want the Big Time Rush guy to react when he hears this guy has abused his best friend:

Okay that's it people! I hope I get a lot of reviews because I need a lot of OC's! Okay bye people!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so the contest is still open, but will you guys also tell me what story you are applying for. I forgot to put that on the application. That also applies for the people who already applied. I will hopefully get more applications and then I'll update okay? Bye people!


	3. Winners!

Hey guys so I have chosen who I want to have in my stories! Here are the winners!

Just a summer fling?:

Kendall's OC: Kylie Kole (My OC)

James's OC: Mackenzie Wilcock (ZatannaZatara)

Carlos's OC: Shreya (verry berry)

Logan's OC: Allison Jones (Dancer-4-life-always)

To Save A best Friend:

Kendall's OC: Ariel Grin (Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt)

Jame's OC: Natasha Pricer (RomanceWriter23)

Carlos's OC: Dylan Star (Star197)

Logan's OC: Alexa Bennett (TemporarilyHere)

Do I really like her:

Kendall's OC: Megan Rosai (MackenzieBATfan1)

James's OC: Andromeda Grace (TheAvidReader)

Carlos's OC: Allison Jones (Dancer-4-life-always)

Logan's OC: Hylston James (LivingTheLifeBigTime)

Okay a couple of things I have to say before I go:

I had to choose carefully on to save a best friend, but I felt bad for the people who I didn't choose so I put you in do I really like her? I hope that is okay. If its not then message me, and I'll see what I can do.

For the people chosen in To save a best friend and do I really like her (if you don't mind being in that story) I need you guys to fill out the application for the extra part if you didn't when you applied your OC. For to save a best friend it's the guy application. For do I really like her it's the extra girl application.

Okay well that's it for now. I have been working on a schedule for everything. I will post this later. Bye guys!


End file.
